


Pumpkins

by sunnywithclouds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pre-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Slytherin, Slytherin Common Room, Slytherins Being Slytherins, nothing graphic, very suggestive though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywithclouds/pseuds/sunnywithclouds
Summary: Severus is just trying to carve a pumpkin....  He doesn't need his much older Slytherin Housemate bothering him.  Or eating cookies like that.  Or just... looking at him like that...  Like he wants something that he shouldn't want.Note-  I wrote this quickly and while tired to keep on track with prompts and it shows.  I want to revisit this pairing again later when I'm more clear headed as I think it's an interesting one.  I hope you enjoy it even if it's not my best!---------Along with Inktober, it is Fictober! Following a prompt list from Tumblr I'm going to write short fics based around those prompts. A friend doing the same is titling each fic with the prompt so I'm totally copying that. ;)--------





	Pumpkins

"Your eyes are lopsided." 

Severus looked first up into the pale face of Lucius Malfoy, then down at the pumpkin he was carving and huffed out a low sigh.

"I measured it so carefully." He muttered, sitting back in his chair rather dejectedly.

"Just fix it..." Lucius looked oddly at the younger boy then took his wand out, pointing it at the pumpkin and shifting the eyes so they aligned properly. "I don't see why you're doing this by hand anyways. Or at all... Why _are_ you carving a pumpkin?"

Severus shrugged slightly, undecided if he was pleased that Lucius fixed the pumpkin or not, turning it back towards him again. "I've always carved a pumpkin for Halloween. My father did it with me before I came to school here."

"Ah yes. Your father." 

Lucius spoke the four words in a careful measure as he leaned over to pick up a sandwich cookie from the plate on the table. Severus' eyes turned up to watch the older boy carefully, realizing a little too late that he shouldn't have said anything about his muggle father. Something that he knew some of the other Slytherins found 'interesting'.

"I just like to do it." He said quietly, forcing his eyes back to the pumpkin's half finished face, though they flicked to Lucius again a moment later. It was hard not to watch the pale blonde, he was so striking and so confident and commanding.

"Family tradition is very important." Lucius said to Severus, the cookie still held in his fingers. "And I mean that about any family."

Severus pressed his lips together, watching as Lucius squished the top and bottom halves of the cookie together so the filling leaked around the edges. He couldn't tell if Lucius was trying to be kind or just underhandedly cruel. So he didn't say anything.

He did, however, watch as the blonde turned the cookie in his fingers and licked the filling away from the edges a little at a time. And while he did try and hide the fact that he was watching, Lucius' eyes still found his after a few moments, smirking a little at him as he dragged his tongue along the last bit of icing.

"I know it's uncouth to eat them this way, but it's an old habit that won't break." Lucius, dragged the back of one finger against his lower lip before he bit into the cookie.

While Severus tried very hard to not let his cheeks turn red, looking pointedly down at the table.

"Something wrong?" Lucius asked, and smirked when Severus immediately shook his head but wouldn't look at him. "Come on now, Severus. You can tell me if something is wrong."

Severus shook his head again, leaning in to work on carving out the nose of his pumpkin face. His hands shook a little, though, and just as he was thinking he likely shouldn't be handling the knife while they were, it slipped at the blade sliced the side of his thumb.

"Dammit!' The younger boy said, dropping the knife and immediately squeezing his opposite hand around his cut thumb.

Lucius got up and moved to the other side of the table, sitting down next to Severus. 

"Let me see." He said, gently but rather pointedly, holding his hands out for the younger boy's.

Severus closed one eye and held his hand out, the cut on his thumb immediately trickling, blood dripping first onto the floor, then onto one of Lucius' palms as the older boy held his hand to look at it. 

"Not deep. I can fix it for you so you don't have to go to the hospital wing?"

Severus nodded his head and closed both eyes as Lucius pointed his wand at the cut and sealed it, a slight burning and tingling accompanying the spell. When it stopped he opened his eyes again to look at the older boy, who was still holding his hand in both of his.

"Thank you." He said quietly, gently trying to pull his hand back, but then stopping when Lucius' grip on it became more solid and stopped him. 

His heart tripped in his chest as he looked up to the older boy's face, meeting his incredibly pale grey eyes, face framed with long flaxen blonde hair. Those eyes were driving into him, it felt like. Probing deep in places he didn't want them to be, and yet... He kind of did...

"Can I..?" He said, tugging his hand again. "You should wash your hands."

"It's just blood." Lucius said, his eyes narrowing slightly. "But if you insist..."

Lucius let go of his hand and Severus pulled it back quickly, resting both hands in his lap carefully, still watching the older boy.

The pale grey eyes stayed trained on him for a long time. Long enough that Severus started to wonder if he was alright. He shifted a little, an odd warmth sliding in the pit of his stomach and through his hips as Lucius' eyes stayed on him. Didn't stray. Barely blinked.

"I should--"

"Such a sweet boy." Lucius interrupted Severus just as he was about to excuse himself, one pale hand, only slightly stained with blood moved to stroke against the younger boy's jaw, then fluttered the ends of his black hair. "Such innocence."

The blonde got up then, picking up another cookie as he went. He crossed the entire common room, pausing at the archway that led to the boy's dorms and turned to look back at Severus. His eyes seeming somehow to flicker even brighter at a distance. He waited there for a few moments, almost like he was waiting to see if Severus would get up and go to him. Lucius moved on when it was clear Severus was staying where he was, but he walked slowly. Very slowly.

Severus let out a low shaking breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding, turning back to the pumpkin he had been carving. He didn't know what that was. What Lucius had wanted. Why he'd been...

Severus shivered a bit, his thighs pulling tight together as he gave his head a shake. He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he'd followed Lucius.


End file.
